halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dom-094
|birth=31 December 2511 |death= |gender=Male |height=195 cm / 6'5" *206 cm / 6'9" (in armor) |mass=87 kg / 192 lb |hair=Black |eyes=Brown (Contumacy: Indigo, Orange Pupils) |spartantag=094 |service= |branch= |group= : |rank= (in Against All Odds) |specialty=Close Quarters Combat, Designated Marksman }} Dominic-094 is one of the last surviving super soldiers who served throughout the . He is most notable for being the wielder of the weapon, the Contumacy. Biography Conscription When Dom was five or six years old, he was identified as one of the one hundred fifty candidates for the SPARTAN-II Program, being physically and mentally superior to almost all children his age. He was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program by . Like the rest of the Class-I SPARTAN-IIs, he was taken to Reach and trained by . During the training, Dom attempted to make friends with the other SPARTANs, but only Maurice and Rick were willing to befriend him. Following the severe augmentation procedures, Dom became much more detached from anyone else other than his friends. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares from death]] Dom was pulled out of the to be placed into the newly-formed Platinum Team. The Platinum Team, led by Annie-003, was deployed on Lares, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom was able to find one - a young girl named Teresa Almonte - and break the neck of a that would have been the civilian's murderer. He gave Teresa an M6E, in case the SPARTANs failed to defend her during the wait for a to pick her up. Once the civilian was safely escorted, the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Lares destroyed the entire Covenant invasion, but at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, Dom and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. Harvest Campaign Dom participated in the in the year 2530. He was sent to help evacuate UNSC ground forces, alongside and . The three SPARTANs eventually went their separate ways in evacuating different groups of infantry. Dom eventually met up with Rick-077, who was escaping to a Pelican along with several marines on an . Dom entered the rear section with the marines, and Private Michael Parks, the driver, successfully splattered their way to the Pelican. The dropship escaped , docking in a , which then slipspaced away. Battle of Reynif In the year 2546, as with many other human colonies, Reynif became under attack. Dom-094 was sent to aid in evacuating civilians. In the middle of the evacuation, he rescued a young girl named Seung-ah but was unable to save her mother in time. This brought him memories of the Battle of Lares. He delivered the girl to his superiors, and little did he know, he would meet her after the war as her direct superior. Fall of Arcadia work together to kill a ]] , Commander.|Dom-094 to Caroline-191 aboard the above , }} In the year 2549, Dom was sent to a that was deploying drop pods of ground forces on , . He was ordered to aid two SPARTAN-IIIs in destroying the ship. In a Spatha, he spun his way into the hangar and splattered most of the Covenant infantry in the area, allowing him to safely exit the vehicle. The sight of a Pelican in the hangar notified Dom that the SPARTAN-IIIs were already on their way to the corvette's . After meeting up with Caroline-191 and Lindsey-412, the three SPARTANs fought their way to the reactor room, effectively taking out incoming Covenant troops with their teamwork. Caroline decided to destroy the fusion reactor by using several plasma batteries, so Dom covered the younger SPARTANs while they gathered the batteries for the detonation. Just as they finished placing the batteries and were about the leave the room, Lindsey took a plasma shot to her side, temporarily incapacitating her. Dom helped Lindsey out of the room as Caroline fired several shots at the batteries before sprinting from the explosion. The ship began to tilt, making it more difficult for the SPARTANs to reach the hangar. Dom nodded to Caroline and Lindsey before entering his Spatha and leaving the Corvette. As Dom was returning to the Prowler he was sent from, he turned around to see no Pelican in sight, nor did his radar pick up any signs of allied neural interfaces. He then looked away in disappointment of the deaths of the SPARTAN-IIIs. Operation Tradeoff A UNSC outpost on a planet called Boralis housed a that was recently recovered from the Covenant before the latter could access it. As only were being sent to the outpost to retake the navigation core, were not enough to defend the core. Dom and Rick were the closest SPARTANs to Boralis and were subsequently sent to assist in defending the core. This would be Dom's first battle in the new . At the same time, the Covenant structure the elites came from also contained a . Both sides fought to obtain what the other side had and defend what they had in possession. After both SPARTANs each nearly died twice from the sheer number of elites, Dom was able to finish off the last Sangheili, securing the area and allowing the UNSC forces to safely obtain the power module. The Contumacy Battle of Gliese 581 g fight through the Gliese 581 g complex.]]Gliese 581 g, the largest human outer colony, came under attack in late 2551 by a Covenant armada of forty warships. The former members of the Platinum Team were reassembled and called to defend the world. Along with his former teammates, who were on various interceptors, Dom piloted a Spatha against before landing on Gliese 581 g's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic's functions, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. Dom and Sam-015 were sent to the structure while the rest of the team continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. Dom killed what seemed to be the last Sangheili, only to find out that the Covenant had already taken the map. ONI agents were able to track the that carried the map, which led to a that teleported the dropship to the , Desolate Inquisition. The rest of the SPARTAN team was closer to the battleship, so they hijacked another phantom, which was then piloted by Andrew-067. Dom's teammates successfully obtained the map, suffering no casualties, and the Desolate Inquisition was soon destroyed by several shells. Battle of Isis .|Dom-094, right before separating from his team}} Battle of Vector off a }} Battle of Daybreak }} Operation Squall Dar 'Akamee}} The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The SPARTANs arrived just in time as the strike team unlocked and obtained the artifact. Through teamwork, the SPARTANs killed the elites and retrieved the relic. Dom carried the artifact and the Platinum Team rushed out of the cave. As the SPARTANs fought through more covenant forces, Dom was knocked into a cavern wall by the force of a plasma grenade explosion, which also caused stalactites to divide his unconscious body from his team. With the Contumacy lost in the caves, the covenant began to glass Catacomb. The rest of the Platinum Team was forced to leave Dom behind. After waking up, Dom found out that the Contumacy was embedded into his spine. It took him an hour to adjust to his increased speed granted by the relic and then he went on to find his way out of the cave. After hours of sheer frustration, he unintentionally used the artifact to warp himself to . Timeline Divergence ''Platinum Annals Universe'' Installation 02 Earth Law Enforcement Second Battle of New Bridgewater thought."]] Recovery of SPARTAN-077 Raid on Baltimore to kill you? You've been a thorn at their side for a long time.|Dom-094 to Russel Lacy, before arresting the latter}} s' recklessness}} Battle of Installation 06 }} ''Against All Odds In the Against All Odds timeline, the Platinum Team, along with Annie-003, Rick-077, Andrew-067, and Maurice-148, do not exist. However, Sam-015 and Seung-ah-G217 still exist. During Dom's earlier years of training, he befriended Sam(antha) first, instead of Rick and Maurice. The Battle of Lares, Operation Tradeoff, and all battles involving the Contumacy never took place, and Dom did not participate in the nor the Fall of Arcadia. Personality and Description Dom is generally quiet and rarely speaks to anyone else, including all other besides those of his team. However, he does talk far more with the few who are very close to him. Dom was sympathetic towards civilians in the earlier stages of the Human-Covenant War, but had problems communicating with them; both Annie and Sam dubbed him "a gentleman." Following the death of Annie, his cold side is getting the better of him as he is becoming more remorseless towards everyone else other than his friends. This can be seen as the opposite of what occurred with . After bonding with the Contumacy, Dom became much more confident in combat and now toys with inferior opponents. Having also trained in ''wushu'', Dom is the best at close quarters combat, being able to outmaneuver virtually all infantry on foot, landing quick and powerful blows while effortlessly evading the opponent's attacks. Ironically, when he was deployed beside Rick during the , he would often hang back and act as a sharpshooter while Rick charged forward, which reflected Dom's cautious nature contrasted with Rick's carelessness. Dom is notorious for having the greatest vertical leaping height of all SPARTAN-IIs, thanks to his relatively lighter build; other Class-I SPARTAN-IIs described his jumping as flying. Dom's speed, reflexes, and vertical leaping were further enhanced by the Contumacy, which allows him to run at speeds as high as 195 km/h (121 mph) in MJOLNIR Mark VII armor (165 km/h or 103 mph in MJOLNIR Mark V armor), and jump up to three times higher than other SPARTANs can. Although not exactly the best leader, Dom's cautiousness ensures the survival of close ones under his command. This earned him the new leader position of the Platinum Team after the Human-Covenant War, until Rick's return. In terms of weapons, Dom often carries one close quarters weapon such as a Xie XS8, and one precision weapon, such as an /MA6SG or an M6L. Against insurrectionists, Dom uses an Electrolaser Pistol to incapacitate enemy personnel to prevent unnecessary casualties. Relationships }} Internally, Dom resents ONI and he cannot forgive Dr. Halsey for kidnapping him. This, however, does not prevent him from understanding the necessity of defending against the Covenant and other enemies because he "no longer has anything to lose." Whereas almost all SPARTAN-IIs saw as a fatherly figure, Dom has entirely neutral feelings about him; Dom despised the training as a child, but came to understand that Mendez was just a man doing his job. Despite all of these opposing views from those around him, Dom holds quite amount of respect for , even though the two never had a personal conversation. Among the SPARTAN-IIs, Dom was only close to those of the entire Platinum Team. Outside SPARTANs, Dom saw Tavonne Douglas as an older-brother figure and also became friends with Mike Parks and Teresa Almonte. He also has a decent amount of respect for Admirals Coatney and De Gaulle. Even with the reorganization of the Platinum Team, Dom cares deeply for the new team members. Because of his superior abilities caused by the Contumacy, Dom believes that he is entirely responsible for the lives of his teammates, and will always try to do almost all the fighting himself. Dom possesses a very deep friendship with Sam, to the point where those around them believe the relationship to be romantic. Both deny any romantic feelings they may have for each other and claim that the love is purely of friendship. However, Dom treats Seung-ah very much the same as he treats Sam, so it could just be his way of interacting with female friends. Armor Throughout most of the Human-Covenant War, Dom wore the standard . He wore the of the armor when it was released in 2548. When the was issued, Dom wore a helmet with a CBRN upgrade, a chest piece, a CQC shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder, a UGPS on his left forearm, and a on his left leg. Dom wore Hayabusa Mark III armor upon reentering service, but wore a variant of starting 2565. Performance Report |} Trivia *Dom's biography has gone through multiple drastic changes over the past. *As with many fanon characters made by Hyper Zergling for other universes who are shamelessly based off the author himself, the SPARTAN's first name is Dominic. This possibly raises misconceptions of Hyper Zergling's real name being Dominic. Gallery Image:Dom-094.jpg|Dom in Hayabusa Mark III Armor Image:M6L.png|The M6L Machine Pistol, Dom's most-used sidearm Image:Dom-094_eye_preview.jpg|A glimpse of Dom's eyes Theme Megaman 3 The Passing of the Blue Crown OC Remix mcExlu3NQaY Category:SPARTAN Category:AAO SPARTANs